


It’s A Truce

by coldfusion9797



Series: Demons Do It Better [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: The outcome of Crowley’s attempt to retrieve Sam’s soul.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Series: Demons Do It Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771615
Kudos: 41





	It’s A Truce

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I just love these two being schmoopy with each other. Enjoy :)

Crowley suddenly appeared before Bobby, reeking of sulphur, smoke wafting up from his singed coat.

“Crowley!” the hunter exclaimed, dropping down to the floor where the demon was huddled to check if he was okay.

“I’m sorry,” the demon choked out. “It was impossible...”

“You couldn’t get it.” Of course Bobby was disappointed, but he had already accepted that this was a long shot. The outcome wasn’t exactly unexpected. 

The demon looked up at him, desperation in his eyes, like he needed Bobby to believe him.

“I tried, Bobby. I tried.”

There was a time when Bobby would have immediately dismissed that as a lie, but not now.

“I know,” he offered, laying a hand on the demon’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” Crowley said. It was the most rattled Bobby had ever seen the demon, and he suddenly wanted to comfort him. Whatever had happened, it must have been bad because Crowley had doubtlessly seen all sorts of horrible things in the pit over the centuries, and this had truly shaken him.

They moved at the same time, and Bobby wrapped Crowley up and held him close.

“You’re safe now. You’re alright.”

“I’ve let you down,” Crowley lamented.

“Never mind that now,” Bobby said. “I just want to know you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Crowley assured, straightening up in an attempt to look tough. They both climbed to their feet. 

“Well,” Bobby said, laying a hand on the demon’s shoulder. “We both know that’s a total load of bull. Don’t start lying to me now, Crowley. I don’t want a reason not to trust you.”

He had Crowley there, and the demon knew it.

“You can talk to me,” Bobby assured. 

Crowley gave him a pained look.

“Can I have a drink please?”

“Sure,” Bobby agreed, pouring them a Scotch each. Crowley threw his down in one go and Bobby poured him another.

“That rough, huh?”

“You think us demons are bad, but Lucifer... There isn’t a shred of anything decent or reasonable left in him.”

“What did he do?”

Crowley downed another drink.

“He tried to erase me. Even with the deal, I wasn’t scared of dying, I knew there was more beyond it. But Lucifer, he was gonna wipe me out of existence. I can’t stand the thought of being nothing.”

“That’s never gonna happen,” Bobby assured. “Even if you were gone, you wouldn’t be nothing.”

That comment seemed to rock Crowley to his very core, and then Bobby could see it in his eyes, the wonder.

“Can this possibly be real?” he breathed, reaching for Bobby, fingers gently tracing his cheek. “Do you really care what happens to me?” 

“Of course I do. You think I’m some tart who hands it out to everyone?”

Crowley laughed, then surged forward and crushed his mouth against Bobby’s. Bobby responded, returning the desperate kiss, absolutely certain now that he didn’t want to let the demon go.

They had just broken apart to catch a breath when Dean walked in.

“Crowley? When did you get back? Where is it?!”

Crowley looked to Bobby for help with his admission. 

Bobby took over because he figured Dean was less likely to kill him. 

“It didn’t work. It’s still down there.”

“What?!” Dean said, turning on Crowley. “You lying son of a bitch!”

“Dean, come on now. It wasn’t a lie. Crowley tried. We always knew this wouldn’t be easy.”

“Easy! He made a deal, Bobby! I mean, the things you had to do for this!”

“You can stop that thought right there. I never did anything I didn’t wanna do.”

That gave Dean pause.

“What are you saying, Bobby?”

“I’m saying Crowley did his best to help us out, and he, like the rest of us, couldn’t beat Lucifer.”

Dean blanched at that remark.

“Sam could...”

Dean alone had seen Sam overpower the devil and throw himself into hell to defeat him, saving the world in the process. Bobby was well aware of the debt they all owed to the younger Winchester. 

“I know, son. And no one is giving up.”

“If I may?” Crowley said. Dean glared at him but at least looked willing to listen.

“You need a bigger gun than me. There’s only one I can think of that even the devil can’t argue with.”

“Who’s that?” Dean asked.

“Why Death, of course. Bind him. Make him retrieve Sam’s soul. I’ll help you.”

“Seriously?” Dean questioned. “You want to help us?”

“Don’t misunderstand me, I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about you or your over-sized brother. But Bobby does. So yes, I’ll help you.”

“Thanks,” Dean grumbled.

“Don’t thank me, Dean,” Crowley said, turning his gaze on Bobby. “I’m not doing it for you.”

Bobby gazed back and gave the demon’s hand a squeeze, warmed and strengthened by having Crowley by his side.

“Okay, alright,” Dean complained, obviously an uncomfortable witness to the sweet moment. “I get the picture. What do we need to do?”


End file.
